


Певица и поэтесса

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul





	Певица и поэтесса

Алиса задумчиво постукивала пальцем по столу, лениво следя за распевкой Нины. К ней самой никак не шло вдохновение. Даже, пожалуй, хорошо, что она отказалась писать тексты для песен Нины.  
Нина зажала ноготь в зубах, задумчиво глядя на текст новой песни.  
\- Может всё же не стоило нанимать лишних людей для этого?  
Задремавшая Алиса резко подняла голову и уставилась на девушку, ничего не понимая. В голове крутилась назойливая идея написать какой-нибудь дурацкий стих о любви с не менее дурацкой метафорой на её чувства к Нине. Может хоть тогда она что-то поймёт.  
Алиса снова упала головой на сложенные руки. Нет, конечно, не поймёт! На все влюблённые взгляды, все намёки Нина неловко отшучивается, переводя разговор на безопасную тему. Алиса и рада бы, но это уже лезет из неё через край: каждое мгновение рядом с Ниной заставляет её влюбляться сильнее и сильнее.  
Алиса уже отчаялась что-либо изменить.  
\- Алииис, - позвала Нина, Алиса повернула голову с тихим "м?", - напиши мне хоть один несчастный стих, пожалуйста?  
\- Ты ж сама писала раньше, что поменялось?  
\- Нууу, - протянула Нина, закусив губу и отвернувшись, - у меня нет вдохновения...?  
\- Врёшь как дышишь, - довольно отрезала Алиса, улыбаясь. - Ты сама в это не веришь.  
Нина недовольно покосилась на неё, ничего не ответила.  
Хихикая, Алиса натянула капюшон кофты на глаза, намереваясь ещё немного поспать. Она услышала, как Нина вышла из комнаты.  
Алисе снилось что-то расплывчатое, не то кошмар, не то мечта. Что-то с улыбающейся, смеющейся, нежной Ниной, глядящей _так_ , как никто до этого не смотрела. И это как мучительно сладкая пытка обволакивает её со всех сторон.  
 _\- Мы были бы таким замечательным дуэтом! - восклицает Нина. - У тебя потрясающие стихи!  
Алиса прячет краснеющие щёки под шарфом.  
\- Дуэт это когда поют вместе, - бормочет она себе под нос.  
\- И что?! - из Нины так и плещет энтузиазм, не стоило, ой не стоило давать ей читать алисины стихи.  
\- У тебя другой стиль песен, - упрямо сопротивляется Алиса.  
\- Новый этап!_  
Сон ещё цепляется за плечи Алисы, когда она заставляет себя подняться и приготовить нелюбимый, но бодрящий кофе.  
Нины на кухне не оказалось, и Алиса, наконец, могла относительно спокойно дышать.  
С первым глотком горьковатого напитка к Алисе вдруг пришли уверенность и непреодолимое желание что-нибудь (что угодно, _всё_ ) написать Нине. Пусть это будет глупая метафора, завуалированное признание и совсем не нинин стиль. Она это сделает.


End file.
